


#99 Home

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [99]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash used to wonder when his father would ever come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#99 Home

Ash gazed at the six candles placed upon the cake, tiny flames flickering upon the tips. It was his sixth birthday and some of his friends had even come over for a party, but even though he was having fun, he still felt that something was missing. He turned his brown eyes upon his mother. "Mom... is Dad ever going to come home?" He was already six years old, had celebrated six birthdays, and he had never once seen his father.

Delia closed her eyes. She had been expecting him to ask that question, seeing as he had asked it on his fourth and fifth birthdays as well. Why wouldn't he? His birthday was the most important day of the year for him and he wanted his father to be there for just one of them. She hadn't heard from Ash's father since he left and was pretty sure they were never going to see him again.

"Sweetie," she said in a gentle voice, placing a hand upon his messy, black hair. "I'm sorry, but he's never going to come home."

It was the truth, wasn't it? Even if it made him sad, she knew he would be right as rain in a day or two. Ash was a very positive and cheerful person, it took a lot to get him down.

Ash turned his gaze back to the candles and took in a deep breath, blowing them out again.

He never asked his mother if his father would come home ever again.


End file.
